Daughter
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Jakurai tidak sengaja melihat Ramuda berjalan disekitar Shinjuku dengan menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengannya...


**Hypnosis mic bukan punyaku. Setauku mereka milik KING RECORDS dan entah siapa (aku masih baru di fandom ini btw)**

**Aku hanya pinjam karakternya untuk kesenangan pribadi dan sumber asupan untuk kalian para pemuja JakuRamu.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Typo yang tidak sengaja, seperti kesalahan penulisan nama, tempat, dll. Ooc yang sebisa mungkin diminimalisir. MPreg. Ini author POV tapi diambil dari sisi Jakurai. Bakal agak gaje (pastinya) karena aku ngerjainnya kepotong potong sama tugas. Dan tambahan OC karena nama anaknya Ramuda aku mikir sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, happy reading dear.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berumur 35 tahun dengan rambut abu abu gradasi ungu panjang itu mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Terkadang tangannya turut mengucek mata. Barang kali ada yang salah.

Apa itu? Apa pengelihatannya bermasalah? Tapi dia sudah minum ey*fit setiap hari. Jadi pasti matanya tidak bermasalah.

Namun sosok Ramuda yang menghilang dibalik tikungan dengan balita yang digendongnya menimbulkan pertanyaan.

Oh bukan, bukan tentang mengapa Ramuda bisa berada di Shinjuku. Jinguji Jakurai tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Namun tentang sosok balita yang digendong dalam pelukan pria cebol itu yang menimbulkan pertanyaan di dalam benak.

Masalahnya adalah, balita itu memiliki rambut abu abu keunguan dengan sedikit gradasi pirang. Juga mata biru besar yang indah.

Mendadak otak Jakurai memutar kenangan lama yang tersimpan jauh didasar hati tanpa diminta.

Kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(WARNING, INI ADEGAN 18! BILA GAMAU BACA/TERNODA--walau aku yakin, fujo gabakal ada yang masih polos--SILAHKAN SKIP ADEGAN DIBAWAH INI.)**

Saat itu, Jakurai yang sedang minum teh di apartemen miliknya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Ramuda dengan baju yang setengah basah dan wajah merah.

Jakurai tidak akan terlalu terkejut, jika saja Ramuda tidak langsung berjalan sempoyongan kearahnya dan duduk diatas pahanya lalu memeluknya manja. Mengusak kepalanya layaknya kucing pada bahu Jakurai. Jari mungil mencengkram jas putih erat.

'Apa apaan ini.' Jakurai membatin. Lengan kokohnya menahan pinggang dan punggung Ramuda saat pemuda cebol itu nyaris jatuh terlentang.

Bau alkohol yang cukup tajam tercium. Sepertinya Ramuda Amemura tengah mabuk berat.

"Na, ossan... Lakukanlah... sex denganku."

'_Apa lagi ini..._' Jakurai mendengus dalam hati. Ia tidak akan lepas kendali meski wajah Ramuda tampak sangat erotik. "Aku tidak mau, Ramuda kun. Kau sedang mabuk." dan lagi, Jakurai masih normal. Ia masih menyukai perempuan.

Se erotis apapun wajah Ramuda saat ini, fikirannya terus saja berteriak. Membeberkan fakta bahwa pemuda didepannya adalah laki laki. Lebih muda 11 tahun darinya pula. Jakurai tidak ingin di panggil gay pedofil. Walau pernikahan sesama sudah dilegalkan di jepang.

"Na, onegai, ossan, onegai~ lakukanlah sex denganku... Anggap saja ini balasan karena aku mengajarimu rap." bibir Ramuda mendekat, mengeluarkan aroma alkohol manis yang menyengat. Kedua tangan bergerak menangkup kedua pipi pria dihadapannya, mengusapnya halus.

Jakurai terdiam. Apa apaan itu. Jadi ia harus membalas budi karena pemuda ini pernah mengajarinya rap? Jakurai rasa saat itu Ramuda ikhlas mengajarinya.

Sadar bibir Ramuda mendekat, Jakurai langsung mengubah posisi mereka. Ia mengangkat Ramuda dengan mudahnya dan membawanya kedalam kamar miliknya.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga, ossan?" tangan Ramuda bergerak seduktif. Namun tatapannya menajam, menatap marah saat Jakurai melepasnya begitu saja diatas kasur dan malah mengambil obat untuk menghilangkan mabuknya.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh." Jakurai berujar. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Dan lagi, aku bukan gay." jemari membuka laci nakas dan mengobrak abrik isinya. Acuh pada Ramuda yang menatap marah seraya meremas seprei hingga kusut.

"Nah, buka mulutmu." Jakurai berusaha membuka bibir Ramuda dengan jarinya. Tangan yang lain memegang obat untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulut pemuda mabuk.

Ramuda memberontak. Tak disangka malah menarik jas putih yang dipakai Jakurai dengan kuat hingga empunya tertarik kedepan.

Chup.

Bibir Ramuda sukses mendarat di bibir Jakurai yang tidak siap menerima serangan. Lidah yang basah oleh liur mengeliat masuk kedalam bibir yang terbuka, mencari lidah untuk diajak berdansa.

"Ummhh! Ummp--!!?!" Jakurai yang ingin melepas, malah semakin tertarik oleh tangan Ramuda yang dengan cepat melingkari leher.

Lidah Ramuda menggoda lidah Jakurai didalam sana. Menghisapnya hingga lidah Jakurai tergerak masuk kedalam mulut Ramuda sendiri.

"Huummph?!!?! Mmmhhhmnn!" saliva mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Ramuda. Diam diam pemuda itu menyeringai kecil saat merasa bahwa pertahanan Jakurai mulai runtuh. Terbukti dari tangannya yang tadi di bahu Ramuda, kini sudah berpindah pada pinggang ramping.

Jakurai merasa pikirannya mulai kosong. Dan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai terbangun. Oh tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ini salah.

Namun apa daya, disisi lain Jakurai merasa bahwa bibir yang dikecupnya saat ini sangat lembut, kenyal, juga... Manis. Saliva yang dirasakannya juga sangat manis, seperti permen kapas walau rasa alkohol masih sedikit tercampur. Membuatnya mabuk dan menginginkannya lagi.

Tangan Ramuda nakal membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Jakurai tanpa melepas ciuman. Mengelus dada bidang yang tersaji dengan gerakan menggoda. Bahkan ia membuka sabuk yang dipakai Jakurai. Ingin menggoda lebih jauh.

Merasa kehabisan nafas, mereka melepas ciuman, mengakibatkan 2 untaian Saliva terbentuk diantara mereka.

"Hhh--kau sudah menyerah, eh?" Ramuda mengejek disela sela kegiatan meraup oksigen. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka resleting celana Jakurai dan menyentuh junior yang menggembung sesak dibalik boxer warna abu abu.

"Be-berhenti--aku.. Aku tidak ingin kau...hhngg..." perkataan pria dewasa terputus oleh lenguhan yang disebabkan tangan nakal yang meremas kejantanan dari luar. Cepat cepat Jakurai menahan kedua tangan Ramuda. "J-jangan! Hentikan Ramuda kun!"

Mata itu balas menatapnya polos penuh ancaman. Semburat merah akibat alkohol masih menyebar di pipi hingga telinga. "Eeh? Jangan hentikan kesenanganku, pak tua. Aku tau kau juga menginginkannya."

"Tapi tidak begini, Ramuda kun. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal dimasa--"

"--persetan dengan masa depan! Setubuhi aku, Jinguji Jakurai! Kumohon... Tolong aku..." mata itu menyayu, alis turun, tampak lebih erotik daripada yang tadi. Suaranya berubah lirih, penuh desah namun Jakurai tau bahwa Ramuda benar benar sedang membutuhkannya.

Deg.

Mendengar ucapan Ramuda tadi entah mengapa birahi Jakurai yang tadinya telah turun, naik kembali.

"Jangan pernah menyesal nantinya." Jakurai berbisik rendah, membalik tubuh Ramuda hingga posisi mereka berubah. "Selamat makan." Jakurai berucap sebelum menggigit bahu putih Ramuda.

Kegiatan malam ini akan panjang.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian.

TTD bubar.

Mereka ber4 bertengkar hebat. Walau Samatoki dan Ichiro memilih menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cara baku hantam dan saling membenci satu sama lainnya.

Sedangkan Jakurai dan Ramuda...

"Aku kecewa padamu, ossan. Aku membencimu."

Itulah ucapan terakhir Ramuda yang keluar dari belahan bibir. Sebelum wajah yang biasanya polos dan manis berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi... Juga pergi begitu saja. Menghilang dan tak pernah terdengar kabarnya.

Jakurai tau ini semua salahnya. Namun Ramuda juga begitu berbahaya. Disisi lain, ia adalah mata mata dari pemerintah. Disisi lainnya, entah berapa banyak rahasia yang ada dibalik seroang Ramuda Amemura. Dia mengetahui masa lalu Jakurai yang telah ia lupakan. Ia juga mengetahui masa lalu kelam Samatoki padahal yakuza itu tidak pernah memberi tahu mereka.

Jakurai hanya... Merasa bahwa Ramuda adalah seorang pemuda yang harus ia hindari. Firasatnya mengatakan ia akan terkena hal buruk jika Ia terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Jakurai pernah meminta bantuan Ichiro untuk mengorek data tentang Ramuda. Namun pemuda 15 tahun itu tidak menemukan apapun selain kenyataan bahwa Ramuda adalah mata mata dari pemerintah.

Kali ini, mengapa setelah 4 tahun lamanya, Ramuda kembali muncul didepannya?

Jakurai benar benar dibuat pusing. Pikiran mengenai anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Ramuda adalah anak kandungnya selalu mampir. Timbul tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Tapi, Ramuda adalah laki laki. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu dapat terjadi? Apakah anak yang dibawa ramuda adalah anaknya dengan wanita lain? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Itu mustahil. Ramuda memang suka dengan para wanita itu. Tapi untuk melakukan hal itu dengan mereka? Entahlah, Jakurai tidak tau.

Sepertinya ia akan meminta Ichiro untuk mengorek informasi tentang Ramuda lebih jauh lagi. Pedulisetan dengan Samatoki yang tidak ingin pemuda yang kini telah menjadi istrinya itu kembali menyentuh dunia gelap.

.

.

.

Jari jari yang memegang pulpen mendadak kaku.

Tidak. Informasi itu pasti salah. Kupingnya pasti bermasalah.

"Kau yakin itu benar, Ichiro kun?"

"Ya, Jakurai Sensei, Ramuda adalah subjek percobaan pemerintah. Dia memiliki rahim didalam tubuhnya karena uji coba penyatuan kelamin. Dan ada hal lain yang mengejutkan. Tubuhnya pernah digunakan untuk percobaan pemanggilan iblis. Namun karena gagal, Ramuda malah kerasukan dan beberapa organ dalamnya tidak dapat berfungsi seperti seharusnya. Astaga, aku tidak tau Ramuda mengalami semua ini dimasalalunya..."

Jakurai menghembus nafas. Jadi benar itu anaknya. "Baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasinya, Ichiro kun. kau sangat membantu. Aku akan transfer bayaranmu."

"Tidak masalah. Sensei, ngomong ngomong, mengapa kau bertanya tentangnya? Apa kau bertemu dengannya? Apa dia baik baik saja?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihatnya berjalan disekitar Shinjuku kemarin. Tolong, jika kau menemukan data lainnya, segera hubungi aku. Ah, aku ada pasien, ku tutup, Ichiro kun." tanpa menunggu balasan, Jakurai menutup telfonnya.

Data tentang Ramuda... Pemuda itu... Apa ini sebabnya Ramuda begitu depresi saat itu? Sampai memintanya untuk menyetubuhinya...

Jakurai harus segera menemukan Ramuda. Ia akan bertanya kelengkapannya pada pria boncel itu.

Cepat diangatnya telfon lalu ditekannya 2 tombol pada telfon di atas mejanya, "halo, aku ingin meminta libur untuk 3 hari kedepan. Apa kau bisa mengaturnya?"

Suster di seberang telfon terdengar bingung, suara kertas yang di bolak balik mulai mendominasi.

"Baik. Terimakasih," Jakurai berucap sebelum meletakkan kembali telfonnya.

Setelah merapikan meja kerja dan membawa beberapa berkas pasien pulang, Jakurai berniat langsung menuju Shibuya. Semoga saja beberapa koneksi Jiro bisa membantunya.

.

.

.

Netra biru menatap kertas sobekan ditangannya, tidak ia sangka Ramuda sudah pindah apartemen. Dulu apartemennya lebih... apa yah, kecil?

Apartemen ini tampak luas dengan taman bermain anak di sampingnya yang tadi ia lihat.

Memberanikan diri, Jakurai yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri cukup lama didepan ruangan bernomor 142 mengangkat tangan dan memencet belnya.

"Ha'i ha'i, sebentar onee-chan! Aku akan membuka pintun--" pria cebol itu terdiam saat melihat Jakurai berdiri didepan apartemennya.

"Ah, halo, Amemura-kun, atau harus kupanggil, Ramuda-kun?" Jakurai menyapa dengan kalem.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" suara Ramuda yang tadinya ceria, berubah, menjadi dingin dan penuh ancaman. Tatapannya tajam, sarat kebencian dan... Ketakutan?

Mustahil. Ramuda tidak mungkin takut padanya.

"Aku kesini ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu hal. Sebelumnya, bukankah tidak sopan membiarkan tamumu berdiri didepan pintu seperti ini?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?!" sinis, Ramuda tampak sekali tidak berniat mempersilahkan Jakurai masuk.

"Aku melihatmu kemarin di Shinjuku."

"Jika kau ingin berkata bahwa aku tak berhak ada disana, maka aku tidak akan pernah kesana lagi. Sudah? Silahkan pergi."

Menghela nafas, Jakurai menyabarkan diri. "Ramuda-kun, bukan itu maksudku..."

"Lalu apa?! Cepat katakan dan segera pergi darisini!" sungguh usiran yang kasar. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap ceria yang biasa ditunjukannya.

"Ramuda kun," Jakurai berusaha menyentuh pundak kecil itu, namun tangannya ditepis kasar.

"Jangan coba coba menyentuhku, Jakurai!"

Menghela nafas panjang, Jakurai bersiap membuka bibir jika saja panggilan halus tidak menyapa indranya.

"Mama? Ciapa yang datang? Cenapa mama Teliak teliak?" sedetik kemudian seorang bocah kecil yang kemarin dilihatnya muncul dari tengah tengah kaki Ramuda. "Om ciapa?" mata birunya membulat penuh keingintahuan.

Ramuda tampak panik. Cepat cepat menggendong bocah itu saat hampir menyentuh Jakurai.

"Rarai Chan! Jangan keluar sembarangan!"

Jakurai terdiam. Anak perempuan itu manis sekali. Ia mendadak gemas ingin menggendongnya juga. Rasa sayang untuk bocah itu mendadak membanjiri relung hatinya. "Ramu--"

"Pergi, Jakurai. Kumohon." Ramuda merendah. Ia memeluk anak itu erat. Seakan akan melindunginya dari Jakurai.

"Tapi Ramuda kun... Aku harus tau siapa ayah dari anak ini!" Jakurai hilang kesabaran. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu ramuda cukup kencang. Membuat pria manis itu mengernyit sakit.

"Ssh... Lepaskan aku... Jakurai lepaskan aku!"

Tersadar, Jakurai langsung melepaskan Ramuda, membiarkan pria itu masuk dan menutup--ah tidak, membanting pintu tepat didepan wajahnya hingga menimbulkan getaran.

"Ramuda kun aku-- aku... Haah, sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil." Jakurai mengusap wajahnya. Ramuda tidak akan mau mendengarkannya ataupun memberinya jawaban.

Menyerah, Jakurai memilih untuk pulang ke Shinjuku dan menunggu kabar lebih lanjut dari Yamada bersaudara.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Ramuda menangis kesakitan sambil memegang bahunya yang membiru.

.

.

.

.

Jakurai kembali pada aktifitasnya yang biasa, bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit sebagai dokter ternama. Tubuhnya memang kembali, namun tidak dengan pikirannya yang selalu melayang layang. Wajah Ramuda selalu menghantui. Ditambah anak perempuan manis yang sangat ingin disentuhnya.

Sudah terhitung sepuluh hari sejak ia pergi ke Shibuya mengunjungi Ramuda dan berakhir tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Terhitung sepuluh hari pula Jakurai belum mendapatkan perkembangan dari Ichiro.

Ia sudah mencoba menelfon nomer apartemen Ramuda, namun tidak dijawab. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Bahkan Jakurai pernah nekat menelfon nomer handphone Ramuda menggunakan nomer barunya. Dan besoknya nomer itu sudah terblokir entah bagaimana caranya.

"Permisi..."

Lamunan Jakurai pecah saat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu masuk dengan menggendong...

Anak Ramuda?

"Dengan dokter Jinguji Jakurai, benar?"

Wanita itu melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi didepan meja Jakurai setelah Jakurai mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mau memeriksakan kesehatan keponakanku, ibunya sedang sibuk, jadi aku yang mengantarnya."

Jakurai terkejut dalam diam, keponakan katanya... Tapi ini kesempatannya untuk menggendong anak perempuan manis ini.

"Baiklah, mari, letakkan diatas bangkar ini, saya akan mengecek kesehatannya, boleh saya tau nama gadis manis ini?"

"Namanya Rarai--sensei bisa memanggilnya Rarai chan." wanita itu meletakkan Rarai dan melangkah mundur untuk memperhatikan dari jauh.

Jakurai sedikit curiga. Perilaku wanita ini sedikit aneh. Namun fokusnya sepenuhnya ada pada anak perempuan didepannya. Oh astaga, Rarai manis sekali dengan mata bulat birunya yang indah.

"Halo, Rarai chan, sepertinya kita sudah pernah bertemu, hm? Kemana mamamu?" Jakurai bertanya ramah, memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Rarai dan mengecek telinganya.

"Alo, mama Lalai cedang cakit, mama kecakitan. Lalai belcama neechan." Rarai menjawab polos. Membuat Jakurai langsung menarik kesimpulan lainnya.

Ramuda tengah sakit dan Rarai dijaga oleh wanita dibelakang--tunggu, kenapa tidak ada suara lainnya selain suara Rarai dan dirinya?

Jakurai menoleh, tidak ada siapapun. Wanita tadi mendadak hilang.

Bingung, Jakurai langsung menggendong Rarai dan membuka pintu, menolehkan kepala kesana kemari namun tidak ada hasil. Wanita itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Cencei? Ada apa?" Rarai yang tampak bingung karena mendadak digendong bertanya polos. Astaga anak ini--kenapa ia bisa tenang sekali bersama dengan orang asing?

Jakurai menyadari, Rarai sengaja ditinggalkan padanya. Sungguh wanita yang kejam. Meninggalkan anak sekecil ini pada orang asing--walau Jakurai bukan orang asing bagi Rarai, dia adalah ayahnya!--tapi tetap saja...!

"Rarai chan, untuk sementara bersama sensei dulu ya?" Jakurai masuk kedalam ruangannya kembali, manik birunya tidak sengaja menemukan sepucuk surat diatas meja. Cepat cepat ia mengambilnya.

'_Kutitipkan Rarai padamu, Jinguji Jakurai, kumohon jaga dia karena aku tak dapat menjaganya lagi..._'

Jakurai langsung meremas kertas itu. Ia tau siapa yang mengirimnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau setega ini pada anakmu sendiri, Ramuda kun..." Jakurai membisik, melirik sedih gadis kecil yang bermain dengan bolpoint dan kertas kosong diatas bangkar.

.

.

.

.

Ichiro mondar mandir dengan kertas ditangan, Jiro sibuk telfon dengan temannya, dan Saburo tampak serius didalam pelukan Riou dengan laptop dipangkuan.

Samatoki tentu jengah dengan kelakuan istrinya, namun ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja menghentikannya karena ini menyangkut masalah mereka juga.

"Oii, Ichiro. Duduklah, aku jengah melihatmu mondar mandir. Anak buahku sedang mencari informasinya."

"Hm, masalahnya bukan hanya itu, Samatoki san. Hanya saja ramuda mendadak menghilang dan memberikan seorang gadis kecil pada Jakurai yang--dulu--katanya sangat dibencinya. Ini cukup rumit."

"Jyuto san, kau tidak punya koneksi dengan orang didalam pemerintahan?" Jiro mendekat, melirik apa yang sedang Jyuto kerjakan di laptopnya.

"Aku sedang berusaha Jiro kun."

"Hm.. Koneksiku berkata bahwa para wanita yang dipanggil 'oneesan' oleh Ramuda-san selama ini sebenarnya adalah bawahan pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Ramuda-san. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui hal lainnya lebih lanjut."

Ichiro langsung menoleh, "kalau begitu selama ini Ramuda telah diawasi pemerintah? Dia benar benar sebuah subjek percobaan... Mengerikan."

Saburo yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan laptop ditangan tiba tiba tersentak, "ah! Dapat! Dia dibawa oleh para wanita itu ke pusat gedung pemerintah Shibuya!"

Riou yang ada dibelakang Saburo mendekat, meletakkan dagu dibahu kanan Saburo, "kau meretas cctv jepang, Saburo?"

Saburo mengusap usap lengan Riou yang melingkari perutnya, "hanya cctv Shibuya dan Shinjuku saja kok..."

"Hmm.." Riou menenggelamkan kepala dibahu Saburo, membuat pemuda dengan tinggi yang salah pada umurnya itu kegelian.

"Geli, Riou san.."

Lah, mereka malah bermesraan_-

Lupakan mereka. Kembali pada Ichiro yang sekarang menelfon Jakurai.

"Halo, Jakurai san? Kami dapat lokasinya,"

"Bilang padanya untuk menemui Ijiku-san. Dia akan membantunya masuk dan memberi alibi." Jyuto membenarkan kacamata, ia menghela nafas seraya menutup laptop.

"Ramuda ada di pusat pemerintah Shibuya. Temui Ijiku-san disana. Dia kenalan Jyuto. Dia akan memberimu alibi untuk masuk..."

"Sebaiknya aku dan Ichiro juga kesana, mengingat Ramuda juga teman kami."

"...ha'i, aku dan Samatoki san juga akan kesana. Tenanglah, Jakurai san lebih baik segera menemui Ramuda."

.

.

.

.

Jakurai melangkah tenang, ia mengikuti semua arahan Ijiku untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

Manik biru terhenti pada sebuah ruangan dibalik kaca, penuh tabung seukuran manusia dengan cairan aneh.

"Jinguji san, tolong bergegaslah, saya tidak bisa terlalu lama mengantar anda." Ijiku berkata, menarik Jakurai kembali pada kenyataan.

Sebenarnya ini aneh.

Tidak mungkin kantor utama pemerintahan selenggang ini. Sedari tadi mereka hanya bertemu dengan setidaknya dua orang. Dimana para penjaga?

Ijiku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang terletak paling dalam, ia berbalik dan mempersilahkan Jakurai masuk, lalu undur diri.

"Apa yang anda cari ada didalam sini, silahkan masuk, saya tidak bisa mengantar lebih jauh lagi."

Jakurai ragu, namun demi Rarai yang sedang tertidur didalam gendongannya, Jakurai mendorong pintu besi dan disuguhi pemandangan dimana Ramuda terbaring lemah dengan selang yang menancap pada tubuh.

.

.

.

Manik shappire terlihat, membuka perlahan seolah sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau terbangun."

Melirik, Jinguji Jakurai ada disana dengan Rarai yang tertidur pulas di pelukan nya.

"Kenapa...disini..." Ramuda ingin berucap normal, namun lidahnya kelu. Ia benar benar sudah berakhir.

"Aku mencarimu, Ramuda kun. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini..." lengan terulur, mengusap rambut pink Ramuda yang rontok. Sungguh, Jakurai tidak tega dengan kondisi Ramuda yang kini tampak benar benar mengenaskan.

Bibir terbuka, ingin mengucap kata maaf, namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Air mata mulai menetes, membuat pandangan buram, membasahi bantal.

"Ramuda kun, Rarai chan... Dia... Dia..." Jakurai tak mampu menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. "Dia anak kita..."

Ramuda hanya mampu mengangguk. Dengan air mata yang setia mengalir. Tangan kurus dan pucat memaksakan diri mengangkat mic dari balik selimut,

_Easy R._

Jakurai menatap tidak paham, namun tatapan Ramuda beralih pada Rarai yang tertidur.

Ah, Ramuda memberikan micnya pada Rarai... Untuk perpisahan?

"Ramuda--" cepat Jakurai menangkap tangan Ramuda yang nyaris terjatuh, tidak kuat mengangkat micnya sendiri. "Ramuda kun kumohon... Jangan paksakan dirimu--"

Lidah Jakurai kelu, Ramuda menatapnya hangat, tak lama sebuah senyum lembut tampil, setelahnya bibir pucat itu bergerak, mengucap sebuah kalimat tanpa suara. Bersamaan dengan shappire yang menutup perlahan dibalik kelopak.

'_Gomen, Aishiteru ne, Jakurai._'

Setelahnya mic yang masih tergenggam ditangan Ramuda lepas begitu saja digenggaman Jakurai.

Shappire yang tertutup tak lagi tampak, dada dibalik selimut berhenti naik turun, lengan yang tadinya berada diatas telapak tangan Jakurai perlahan merosot, jatuh begitu saja.

Ramuda...

...telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Jakurai hanya mampu terdiam, memeluk Rarai yang mulai menggeliat karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Gomen... Ramuda kun... Gomen..." Jakurai mendekat, mengecup puncak kepala Ramuda, lalu hidung, kemudian yang terakhir bibir yang memucat.

Setelahnya ia berbalik, keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dengan Rarai yang mulai terbangun.

Membiarkan airmatanya menetes keluar. Tidak peduli pada Rarai yang bertanya ada dimana mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**Yah, setelah sekian lama akhirnya selesai juga ffku yang satu ini. Maaf mengecewakan dan jika ada typo, mohon dimaklumi.****Ada beberapa omake dibawah karena aku tau ini sangat menggantung, anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake 1.**

Ichiro dan Samatoki hanya mampu terdiam tanpa suara. Mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa, mengingat keduanya sama sama tidak pandai menghibur.

Didepan mereka, Jakurai masih memeluk Easy R dan Rarai erat, wajahnya kusut dan tampak penuh penyesalan. Bibirnya berulang kali menggumam kata maaf, entah untuk apa. Bahkan pria itu menangis.

Mereka ada diruang tamu apartemen kediaman Jinguji. Tadi setelah memaksa sang tokek albino untuk ngebut, mereka sampai namun Jakurai sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dengan mic Easy R dan Rarai digendongan. Karena keadaan yang tidak mendukung untuk bertanya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengantar Jakurai menuju kediamannya.

"Cencei... cenapa cencei nanis? Cencei cakit?" jemari mungil Rarai bergerak mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipi Jakurai tanpa disadarinya. "Jangan cedih. Mama bilan calo olang nanis nanti wajahnya celek."

Ichiro memberikan tisu pada Rarai, dan gadis itu menerimanya lalu menepuk nepuk pipi Jakurai yang basah. "Cencei jangan nanis. Lalai dicini..."

"Jakurai san, tolong jangan abaikan anakmu sendiri... Jangan salahkan dirimu.. Dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayangmu.."

Jakurai terdiam, benar apa yang dikatakan Ichiro. Percuma saja ia menyesali masa lalu. Dilakukan atau tidaknya perbuatannya akan Ramuda, pria cebol itu juga akan tiada. Mengingat tubuhnya yang jelas jelas sudah tidak tertolong.

Sebagai dokter, Jakurai tau bahwa tubuh Ramuda sudah hancur luar dalam. Terlihat dari selang yang menancap ditubuhnya, juga kulit yang membiru dibagian bahu. Jakurai tau dengan jelas, kasar sedikit, Ramuda akan kembali terluka.

"Rarai..." Jakurai membisik, mengecup pipi Rarai, "maafkan papa... Maafkan papa yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menolong mama..." air mata kembali mengalir. Jakurai merasa benar benar tidak berdaya.

"Mama? Mama cenapa? Cenapa cencei panggil cencei papa? Cenapa cencei minta maaf?"

Jakurai tersenyum, mengecupi pipi gembil Rarai, mengusap air mata, ia berkata, "Rarai chan, sekarang panggil sensei 'Papa' yah? Rarai tinggal sama papa yah, sekarang?"

Ichiro yang memiliki hati lembut pun tau, Jakurai berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Ramuda telah tiada dari Rarai. Dia masih terlalu kecil.

"Sa-samatoki san... Ayo kita biarkan mereka bicara berdua..." tarik Ichiro. Mengajak Samatoki pulang dan memberikan ruang untuk pasangan ayah dan anak untuk saling berinteraksi.

Samatoki hanya mengangguk, Jakurai juga sepertinya tidak memperhatikan mereka. Jadi pasangan Aohitsugi itu pergi tanpa pamit. Dasar tidak sopan.

Rarai tertawa kegelian. "Papa, mama dimana? Lalai cangen mama."

Jakurai hanya mampu tersenyum sendu, "mama sedang sakit, jadi Rarai tinggal sama papa yah?"

"Lalai mau, Lalai mau tinggal cama cence--eh, papa."

Memeluk Rarai, Jakurai meletakkan Easy R diatas meja,

Ia akan menyimpan mic itu dan akan memberikannya pada Rarai saat gadis itu sudah dewasa.

"Namamu sekarang adalah Jinguji Rarai. Dan aku akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwaku."

.

.

.

.

**Omake 2.**

_14 tahun kemudian._

Jakurai sedang membaca koran saat Rarai tiba tiba datang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Papa~"

"Hm? Ada apa gadis kecil ku?"

Rarai yang mendengarnya cemberut, "papa! Aku sudah delapan belas hari ini! Aku sudah dewasa."

Jakurai terkekeh, ia mengambil tangan Rarai dipundaknya untuk dikecup, "tapi bagi papa, Rarai tetaplah gadis kecil papa."

"Ih, papa pintar menggombal."

"Jangan lupakan bahwa papamu ini adalah seorang dokter, sayang."

"Dan anakmu ini adalah seorang desainer muda yang jenius."

Dan setelahnya, mereka tertawa.

.

.

.

**End**

.


End file.
